onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Forget-Me-Knot
}} Forget-Me-Knot is a magical piece of rope that when tied together makes a picture frame that can look into the past. History 'Before the Curse' In Wonderland, the Caterpillar owned the Forget-Me-Knot, but eventually it fell into hands of the Red Queen. However, Grendel stole the Knot from the Queen and brought it in his house. It allowed him to see his dead wife. However, the Red Queen transformed him into a hideous creature, as punishment. 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} As Alice and the Knave travel through Wonderland, Alice notices all of the posters that the Caterpillar has put up offering a reward for the Knave. She still wants him along, figuring that as a thief he can figure out who stole Cyrus' bottle. The Knave suggests that they use a Forget-Me-Knot. He admits that finding it may be a problem but Alice refuses to give up when she's so close to finding Cyrus. Alice remembers that the Caterpillar has a Forget-Me-Knot and they go to see him. The Knave says that he'll make a deal with the Caterpillar in order to clear his name, and Alice insists on going in together. They enter a toadstool and descend into the Underland. Then, the travelers step forward and the Caterpillar and demands his money. The Knave says that he's there to make a deal for the Forget-Me-Knot, offering him double what he owes. The Caterpillar isn't interested and Alice realizes that the Caterpillar doesn't have it, but knows where it is. The Knave offers to get it for him in return for erasure of his debt, and the Caterpillar agrees. It informs them that the Grendel has the Forget-Me-Knot in the Whispering Woods, and figures that it wins whether the Knave gets the Knot for the Caterpillar, dies, or gets it and keeps it for himself and then the Caterpillar can take his revenge. It reveals a decapitated screaming head on its desk and assures the Knave it can always use another. }} As Alice and the Knave head for the Whispering Woods, he explains that not much is known about Grendel. Alice tries to work out a way to get the Knot without troubling others. Alice and the Knave find an old cottage. The Knave notes that he's stolen from monster and proposes that he creates a diversion while she goes in and takes the Knot. Alice admits that the idea is sound and marches forward with the Knave… and falls into a concealed pit. When they wake up, Alice and the Knave find themselves tied up inside the cottage. As they try to untie themselves, they hear Grendel apparently talking to someone. The Knave lies over to see and realizes that Grendel is looking into the Knot. Inside of it is a woman making dinner. A handsome man brings in food for super and Grendel watches as the man and woman talk to each other. The Knave realizes what is going on and tells Alice that there may be a way for them to get what they want. Alice tries to free herself and tells the Knave to forget the Knot. He insists that he is good with monsters and calls to Grendel. The Knave gathers that used to be Grendel's old life and attempts to convince him the only way to move on from the past is to let go of it. Grendel is not interested in forgetting and heads outside to begin chopping wood for the cooking pot fire. }} After Alice frees herself, she unties the Knave and they head for the door. However, the Knave refuses to leave the Knot behind. They manage to get the door open... and find the Bandersnatch outside. The creature breaks in and knocks Grendel aside. It searches for Alice and sees her through the Knot... where she was standing a few seconds ago. Alice yanks on the rope and drags the creature up by its neck. Alice tries to hold it up without success, while the Knave runs off. It attacks Grendel when he comes running up, and prepares to eat him. The Knave runs back with a knife and kills the creature. Grendel gets up and thanks the Knave for saving him. He goes to get the Knot and looks through it, and realizes that the woman is gone. Grendel explains how he get the Knot. The Knave assures him that there was no crime in doing what he had to so he could be with his wife. Grendel tells them to take the Knot because it's of no value to him now, and hopes that it brings them what they desire. }} Alice and Will go back to the DandeLion and use the Knot... and see the White Rabbit take the bottle and give it to the Red Queen. Alice is shocked that her friend would betray her, and the Knave says that she'd be surprised what some people would do. Alice realizes that the Queen knows everything they've said and done. As they approach the Caterpillar's toadstool, the Knave admits that he's had second thoughts about giving the Caterpillar the Knot. He figures the Caterpillar will abuse it, and that if he took the Knot for Alice then it means he has some humanity left. The Knave burns the rope and lets the ashes drift off. Category:Items